1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a feminine sanitary protection absorbent article and method designed to protect a user by absorbing or containing menstrual fluids and other body exudates. More specifically, this invention relates to novel feminine sanitary protection packaging which provides full and complete sanitary protection, ease in handling, convenience, and discretion in packaging appearance.
2. Background
Absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins are designed to absorb body fluids, including menses, and may come in different functional designs as grouped into categories. In one category, sanitary napkins are externally worn about the pudendal area and are designed primarily for heavy flow. Secondly, panty liners or panty shields are thin products externally worn about the pudendal area and are developed for light flow. Thirdly, tampons are designed to be positioned internally within the vagina.